ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Wuhl
| birth_place = Union, New Jersey, US | nationality = American | education = Union High School | alma_mater = University of Houston | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer | yearsactive = 1980–present | spouse = Barbara Koldys Capelli (1983–present) }} Robert Wuhl (born October 9, 1951) is an American actor, comedian and writer. He is perhaps best known as the creator and star of the television comedy series ''Arliss (1996–2002) and for his portrayal of newspaper reporter Alexander Knox in Tim Burton's ''Batman (1989). Early life Wuhl was born in Union, New Jersey, to a Jewish family. His father worked as a produce distributor. After attending Union High School, Wuhl headed to the University of Houston, where he was active in the drama department and the Epsilon-Omicron Chapter of Tau Kappa Epsilon Fraternity. Wuhl was awarded a Distinguished Alumni Award from his alma mater in April 2012. Career Wuhl's first role in movies was a starring role in the 1980 comedy The Hollywood Knights along with other fledgling actors Tony Danza, Michelle Pfeiffer and Fran Drescher, followed by a small role in the film Flashdance (1983). Wuhl then had larger roles in movies including Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) with Robin Williams, Bull Durham'' (1988) with Kevin Costner, Tim Burton's 1989 Batman (as reporter Alexander Knox) with Michael Keaton, Blaze (1989) with Paul Newman, Missing Pieces (1991) with Eric Idle, Mistress (1992) with Robert De Niro, Blue Chips (1994) with Nick Nolte, and Cobb (1994) with Tommy Lee Jones. He wrote two of the six episodes for the TV series ''Police Squad! in 1982, and did an audio commentary for its release on DVD in 2006. Wuhl appeared with Keith Carradine in the 1985 music video to Madonna's hit "Material Girl". In 1992, he appeared in The Bodyguard as host of the Oscars. In reality he won two Emmy Awards for co-writing the Academy Awards in 1990 and 1991 with Billy Crystal. From 1996 to 2002 he wrote and starred in the HBO series Arli$$ as the title character, an agent for high-profile athletes. From 2000 to 2001, he was a frequent panelist on the ESPN game show 2 Minute Drill, often quizzing the contestants on sports-related movies. Wuhl was a player in the Game Show Network's ''Poker Royale series, a competition between pros and comedians. In 2006, he starred on HBO in a one-man-show, Assume the Position with Mr. Wuhl, where he taught a history class to show how history is created and propagated in a similar fashion to pop culture. A second chapter entitled Assume the Position 201 with Mr. Wuhl aired on HBO in July 2007. Wuhl is currently developing a stage adaptation of "Assume the Position" at Ars Nova in New York City. He also hosted a sports, sports business and entertainment daily talk radio show, for Westwood One (now Dial Global) from January through December 2011. Wuhl occasionally fills in for Boomer Esiason on the ''Boomer and Carton show. He played a judge on the TNT series Franklin & Bash. He played Herb Tucker in a revival of the comedy-drama play I Ought to Be in Pictures. In 2015, Wuhl portrayed himself on American Dad!, in the episode "Manhattan Magical Murder Mystery Tour". He then returned in 2017 to play himself again in the episode "The Talented Mr. Dingleberry". Filmography *''The Hollywood Knights'' (1980) - Newbomb Turk *''Flashdance'' (1983) - Mawby's Regular *''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (1987) - Marty Lee Dreiwitz *''Bull Durham'' (1988) - Larry *''Batman'' (1989) - Alexander Knox *''Wedding Band'' (1989) - Waiter *''Blaze'' (1989) - Red Snyder *''Missing Pieces'' (1991) - Lou Wimpole *''Mistress'' (1992) - Marvin Landisman *''The Bodyguard'' (1992) - Oscar Host *''Sandman'' (1993) - Victor Giles *''Blue Chips'' (1994) - Marty *''Cobb'' (1994) - Al Stump *''Open Season'' (1995) - Stuart Sain *''Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde'' (1995) - Man with Lighter *''Good Burger'' (1997) - Angry Customer *''Welcome to Hollywood'' (1998) - Himself *''Contest'' (2013) - Zack Conti References External links * *[https://web.archive.org/web/20100109100209/http://www.hbo.com/events/rwuhl/ Assume the Position with Mr. Wuhl] at HBO *[http://robertwuhlshow.com The Robert Wuhl Show], a website for Robert Wuhl's daily sports & entertainment show Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:Jewish American actors Category:American comedians Category:Jewish comedians Category:Emmy Award winners Category:People from Union Township, Union County, New Jersey Category:University of Houston alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians